super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Morpheons: Start Line
Premise A group of Morpheons find one of the labs of their creators. Characters * Vicus: A Morpheon Upper Class, a green and red jet. * Masterdon: A guard class Morpheon that is core to a combiner. ** Dust Trip and Fast Lane: Twin Lower Class, they are the legs of their combined form. ** Hot Spot and Punch: A husband and wife due who form the arms of their combined form. * Quantus: An upper class, blue and red, who serves the role of a scientist. Does not share the bigotry of most of his caste. * Various other guard class Morpheons. * OMOS: Control Program for Sol's lab. Part 1 "We have arrived..." said the operator. They were one of many on the bridge of the ship, with a body with a car hood for a chest and wheels on their body, showing what they transformed into. His statement was towards the robot with jet fighter parts, a cockpit on his chest, and a green body with red stripes. "Beginning scans now, Sir." "This had better be worth it." said the flier, clearly the commander of the ship. The ship had emerged out of FTL in front of a large asteroid, one of many within the field. "Sir, we are detecting metal within this one, dimension fit the criteria." "Oh...on the first try...almost like coincidence." The robots were being awoke from their pods. Their batteries had been filled and they seperated themselves from the walls. They were mostly large bulky mechs, but a few, four of them, were the smaller version that was handling operations on the bridge. The larger bots sported wheels on their hips and on the side of their legs, and were clearly designed to be big bruisers. The door opened. It was the green and red flier. "Gentlebots..." he said with a smirk and flair of flamboyance "We have arrived. We have arrived at the Forge of our maker!" The largers looked about a bit confused. "Come now, I know you're not the most...programmed of bots, but even you lot must know of our creator Sol?" "Uh...yeah..." said one of them. "Good, you know he built us, designed our societal organizations. Well guess what...we're going to break into the house of God!" The lab was silent. It was a dark collection of rooms and corridors. The room sported numerous devices, some holding strange samples, others seemed to terminals of a sort. This was the room they entered in, making a passage way via cutting a hole in the wall. "Well..." said the green and red flier "I was expecting something....more impressive." He was the first to enter as the other guards and speeder class followed. "Well, get to work, catalog, access, download!" "Uh..." said one of the speeders. He had removed a panel "Lord Victus..." "What is it...?" said Victus walking over to him. Their optics acted as natural flash lights, lighting what was in front of via twin circles of light. Victus looked opening in the terminal and was aghast. The inside was not the simple circuits they had expected, it was not the obvious transistors they had come to be familiar with, instead it was...vines, cable like structures and masses of the same biomechanical substance. It was a mix between circuits and foliage, a mix of circuits and leathery flesh. "What in Sol's name is that...?" "I'm...I'm not sure..." said the technician "I've never seen anything like this, I don't know where to begin..." "Is this really Sol's lab...?" "Affirmative..." said a feminine voice. Everyone looked around. "Who said that...?!" "I did." "Who are 'you' show your self, in the name of Sol." "I am this base's operating system. Creator Sol has not designated me with an identification code, but my program is known as OMOS" "Omos...?" "Object Matrix based Operating System. I am what is known as a Virtual Intelligence, a series of object oriented programs working together to create context and the illusion of 'sentience'. I am tasked with the operation and maintenance of this facility by order of our shared creator." "Uh...how do you know...that we're creations of Sol?" "Your designs are within my database, shared among the network." "Network...there are more of these facilities?!" "Indeed. Yours was one of the older facilities and left after its project had seen fruition. It's purpose simple, it's technology primitive, as you are..." "Watch your words program, I am a High Class of Morpheus, one of Sol's chosen to lead by design." "I recall no specific role designations for the master's designs. The facility on 'Morpheus' that spawned you was built to design, test and examine the possibility of mechanoid bodies capable of assuming completely alternate configurations." "Wait..." said the technician "why does a god need a science lab?" Victus gave him a look. "Lord Sol's pastime is to take on a mortal avatar an experiment from the perspective of a mortal. In his true form, All-Knowledge is his." "So what is our purpose...?" "Our purpose is known!" shouted Victus "And since you lot clearly hold no more purpose, get back tot he ship!" "No..." said Omos "Excuse me...?" "This scenario has already been programmed into me." The robots looked as saw the hole they made close upon itself and the slag they broke off melt and disappear into the floor. "It is time for your people to judge upon your progression." "Now, hold on you glorified computer, I am a High Class, chosen of Sol and on that authority I demand-" "You have no authority here. Master Sol has already escaped your trap on Morpheus and decreed your entire regime. Civil War erupts upon your world, and the many have risen up against the few. In this place, the worth of your species will be decided as will its future." Other members of the crew appeared, including the red and blue noble. "Now, proceed on your way to evolution." A door opened in front of them. Part 2 "What did you do...?!" barked the red and blue flyer. "Watch your tone, Quintus" said Victus "We may be nobles both, but I outrank you!" "No..." said Osmos "No more ranks, none of that is relevant. Proceed to the testing chambers." "Tests?! We are no- "What happens if we refuse...?" asked Quintus "You will be transmatted into the Plasma Furnace of this based and reduced to your base elements and atoms." replied Omos. Quintus, gave Victus a glare. Victus...could no longer deny the program its demands. The group walked towards the light, finding themselves in a room with walls made of smooth white stone.Category:Episodes Category:Morpheons Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots